


Celestial Charters

by ZookeeperAJB



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZookeeperAJB/pseuds/ZookeeperAJB
Summary: Chloe wants a holiday, But can she trust her partner to be judged by her weirdest friend out?Her friend who's definitely not of this world??





	Celestial Charters

Celestial Charters

 

Chloe was finishing up a report on her latest arrest. People sucked.  
She needed to get away and take her daughter on a holiday, to escape the mayhem.  
Lazily she searched for her Favourite holiday spot in Japan,  
“oooh I love Japanese food” exclaimed Lucifer, When had he snuck up on her? she wondered,  
She should be used to the man intruding in her life by now.  
“Yes well I have a few days banked up and I thought I might take Trix on a holiday.”  
“Ah Yes the spawn, “ lucifer sighed,” you cant leave her with Dan?” lucifer imagined whisking Chloe off with only his Wings for power. ‘Celestial charters’ he sighed to himself.

“No.” Chloe’s demeanour brought him out of his revere , “and who said you were invited anyway.?”  
“Well, all in good Because I loathe commercial flights, So stuffy and way too many people”  
‘Hmm well I guess I could charter a Plane.”  
The thought crossed Chloe's mind like a memory she had almost forgotten.  
“well I have a mate I could call in a favour” she smirked as the words escaped her mouth,  
Maybe she was influenced by lucifer way more than she realised.  
“Detective! going into my line of business then”

“NO, I just mean I might have a few surprises up my sleeve still” ..  
She pondered, Is Maxx even around, She hadn't heard from her childhood friend for a couple of years. Was it even an option to introduce Lucifer to her, she knew Maxx was a powerful being her own right but the whole Lucifer thing, she wasn't sure that she even wanted witness that train wreck.

“So Japan then, shall I take care of the details.”  
‘No. Lucifer, at least let me plan my own holiday.”  
“Fine Detective , But at least let me pick up the cost of the charter”  
“Well of course, “ agreed Chloe ” But I think even you won't be immune to the Price of this charter,”

Chloe packed up and headed home for the day, Her Daughter’s inane chatter soothed her like a long hot bath. She loved the normality of it. She poured herself a glass wine savouring the crispness of it.  
Beatrice stopped chatting away happily and looked at her mum deadly serious.  
Chloe noted the change instantly, “ whats up Monkey?’  
“I had a weird dream last night mom,”  
“ooo Do tell!” replied her mum, leaning on intently, she loved the paradox of dreams.  
“It was about Maxx.” Chloe sat up straight She wanted to hear about this.  
“I had a dream that Maxx took us on a trip, and Lucifer was there too, But he didn't really like Maxx at all, said something about being vulnerable to Maxx’s awesomeness”  
“Oh,’ eyed Chloe warily ”what else happened’  
“Well,” Trixie eyed her mum suspiciously, “he didn't like being laid bare before her”

Chloe spluttered on her Drink.  
“ew mom, not literally naked, I just mean that Lucifer didn't like being outed, judged even”

Chloe didn't say a word. When did her kid get so dialled in?  
“Mom, is Maxx back?” when she didn't get a response the child pushed further, ‘MOM!”  
“well I was thinking about taking some time off, so You and I can go on a break.”  
To JAPAN”!  
Trixie squealed with delight.  
“oooh So Maxx is back, when did you see her, whens she coming over?  
“Slow down Monkey I haven't booked anything yet and well baby we did move maybe she doesn't know where we live now”  
“Phhffft As If mom, Maxx always knows where to find us”  
“Too True” admitted the Detective.  
She knew her oldest friend had talents when it came to tracking people down.  
People Places and Immortals. With her partner always claiming He was the devil she had a twinge of fear, Had she invited Lucifer on her trip accidentally, purposely? she wasn't sure.

“If lucifer comes too then we can double dinky,” Chloe spluttered her Drink again.  
Trixie rolled her eyes,”, Mum obviously four of us is better than 3 of us and then Maxx can take me out when you guys need some Alone time” she stretched out the last words.  
“Monkey we haven't even started dating or anything,” when did her kid get so grown up?

“Email her mom!” Trixie looked innocently at her and passed the laptop to her mum.  
Chloe sighed and opened the Browser, What had her closest mate said to her before she bailed off to Morocco?  
““I’ll think I’ll start a Airplane Charter, catering for the especially elite, I like flying and that way anytime you need me I can keep you and yours Safe.”

She typed in the first thing that popped into her head. ‘Celestial Charters.’  
A webpage suspiciously devoid of ads and fluff popped up on her screen, A beautiful and Sleek LearJet appeared on the page with a booking site. She typed in her details and Trixie's But she hesitated when it came to Lucifers name, did she really want to subject Lucifer to Maxx?  
She just typed in Plus One. Trixie grinned at the addition and said. “probably best that way mom.  
Chloe hit the send button. Sigh well no going back Now,  
“so when do we go Monkey”  
“Skiiiii time of course but not peak season, Maybe over Sumo season too!”  
Chloe laughed, her daughter had eclectic taste.

 

Maxx sighed as she checked her webpage, Boring Rich assholes, I need to take off outta here for a bit, Humanity was interesting to say the least, She thought of her only true friend and wondered how she was getting on, It had been a while since she had checked in. the Door chime dinged and her attention was drawn to the secret service guys entering. Not again, She had enough of these wankers who thought they were above everyone else…  
“I’m sorry, do you have a reservation?”  
She breathed out a long breath and assessed these monkeys in their black suits. The stood frozen in time while Maxx flitted over to them, Stench of Politicians on their clothes ,Definitely Trump she assessed. She exhaled and took her place back where they first saw her.  
And let time flow on.  
They acknowledged something in their Two-way radios and another suited person entered her building.  
“How may I help you Sir?” Maxx commanded politely  
The third Suit approached her and handed her a form.” Good morning Miss…….”  
Cant be so good at their job if they don't know my last name , she thought to herself..  
“Maxx” she replied ‘or ma’am to you”  
“Yes ma’am“ “We’re here on presidential business”.. he thrust a confidentiality agreement in front of her ”Our country would like to keep you on a retainer, A diversion to Air Force One”  
“ and will the President be actually using my services or pretending too?” Maxx questioned  
“actually” he relied curtly.  
“I am not sure he can pass my screening process “ Maxx replied dryly.  
She definitely wasn't in the mood for the biggest Ahole of them all.

The third suit balked at her, “Pardon me?”

Maxx took a deep breath ,”Sir I have chartered for Spiritual Leaders and wannabes, If YOUR President wants to keep me on retainer then HE himself has to present himself for evaluation,  
No one, Not even the devil himself “ she enunciated “Can skip this process and with a record like His I doubt he can afford my services.” Her steely vision penetrated the third suit to a point where she thought he would tremble and wet himself. Clearly he was sweating. .

He took a moment to compose from the unnatural feeling he was going to melt at the amount of bullshit stress his job had him under and cleared his throat. “well Ma’am would you kindly read over this contract, We would love to have you on board.” The back up plan of threats and intimidation faded from his thoughts.  
“I’ll let you know” Maxx curtly said . “OUT”  
All three suits left. She watched the monitor of her CCTV not that she needed it as she felt the vehicle speed off.

‘Jesus’ no thanks she thought to herself. She needed a break from reality. Her webpage Chimed.  
Another online booking.  
She checked the details. Chloe Decker. Hell YEAH Trixie HELL YEAH YEAH She loved that kid.  
Plus One? that was a mystery so she let that one slide, If Chloe had another “mate” she could deal.  
She loved that girl.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Lucifer was curious. The detective had taken him to what looked like a run down shack of a warehouse. “are we on a sting?”  
She only smiled knowingly at him, and It kind of unsettled him. Almost. He was the devil after all.  
The roar of his corvette broke the silence of her lack of words.  
“Alright were here” she stated, getting out of the car and heading for the door.  
A charter Company here in this dilapidated building, Was she joking.?  
She opened the front door and allowed him in. He felt a shift but couldn't quite discern what it was.  
‘Never judge a book by its cover,” he heard her say.  
“Indeed” he agreed, He was taken aback by the clean lines of the inside of the building .  
A complete stark contrast to the outside, He almost went back outside to try to find that shift he felt. But was pulled forward by Chloe to the front desk. ‘Long time no see” she was saying to the waif of a girl behind the desk. She immediately sprang to Chloe’s front and gave her the biggest hug Lucifer had ever seen returned in earnest by the Detective.  
He eyed this little one over. She wasn't exactly a waif she definitely had well defined arms, He could appreciate that. But what was she 19? Definitely not old enough to know the detective all her life. The girls broke their embrace and Chloe motioned to Lucifer.  
“Maxx, I’d like you to meet my Plus One” “Lucifer Morningstar,” he chimed in extending his hand.  
“Maxx” she replied taking his hand gently. She eyed him over and he was trying to look in her eyes to see what colour they were, He didn't even know why he was doing that, They were Blue, No wait green. What the heck did they change.!?  
Chloe cleared her throat and hands were retracted,  
“So lovely to meet a friend of the detectives’” Lucifer offered.  
“Yes well we go back, waaaaaay Back” said Maxx she was eyeing him intently and appreciatively.  
Lucifer couldn't help himself  
“Er Im sorry but I couldn't help but notice the difference between the faćade outside and well inside is not so…”  
“Oh you noticed that Mr Morningstar?” replied Maxx, “its a deterrent. I don't accept all charters that walk in that door.” her attention turned back to Chloe,”Dan?” she asked “Divorced.” stated Chloe.  
“Interesting”  
“So come follow me” Maxx lead the way through a side door that seemed to pop into existence as she went for the handle. How odd. He could hear the ladies/Girls chatting up front like they had 100 years to catch up on. He used the time to try and figure out the puzzle of a friend. Slim but Strong was her hair blonde Grey Silver, it seemed to shift like the front of the building.  
She led them to a room which had a comfortable feel to it. A fire and a bar was evident in here. Cozy but Open.  
“Drink” proffered Maxx.

‘Please” Chloe seemed to know her way around this room and poured a whiskey for Lucifer and herself a Wine and Maxx a water.  
“So what brings you guys here early? “ Maxx asked her eyes never leaving Lucifer.  
“Well as part of our Party , Lucifer,” Chloe motioned to him “ has offered to pay for our charter.”  
“Has he now?” she demurred,  
“I did warn him you can be a tad Pricy” Chloe eyed Lucifer as she spoke.  
“I assure you detective I am more than capable of affording you this trip”  
Chloe said nothing just eyeing the two.

Strangely Lucifer felt uneasy under the eyes of these two beautiful women, like maybe they needed a reminder of who he was. He swilled his drink down whole and remembered who he was.  
He leaned in to Maxx’s personal space, definitely green eyes and and gave it his most charming smile.  
“Tell me Maxx,” he purred “What is it that you Desire” he felt Chloe stiffen slightly and lean forward like she knew something he didn’t.  
“To know your nature..” what the hell, was this Waif related to the Detective

Her eyes bore into his, she wasn't backing down. “Very well” sighed Lucifer.  
The waif leaned in slightly raising her hand to his chest Almost touching him but stopping Millimetres away from him . He definitely felt like Ammenadiel was around but dared not to break the eye contact of Maxx. When he didn't pull away Maxx touched him open palmed on his chest, next to his heart. He felt the Earth Shift. A power emanated from him and he felt his face shift to his devil face. Horrified he tried to pull away but found he couldn't move. Was this force coming from him or this 19 year old girl? He studied her face. She had shifted too. Definitely Blue eyes and where those elf ears? with Platinum silver hair but those eyes where devouring his soul. A pain erupted from his back and his Wings thrust themselves into the room, What was happening? He tried again to tear his eyes towards the detective but he physically couldn’t.  
He studied the Girl in front of him. Was she even human? He was shocked to see a graceful pair of Greying Silver Wings emerge on her back in a fluid musical motion. Was she an Angel too?  
He allowed the Hellfire to take over his eyes glowing red fully knowing that the detective was watching every move. Maxx seemed to smile and cock her head sideways a little.  
In the background he heard the detective scream , he had shown everyone in the room his true nature. What else would he expect….he had probably lost her now.

He woke up in a pile of sweat.. What was going on! It was the most disturbing dream he had encountered for a long time. ‘Celestial Charters Indeed.’ he scoffed and made his way straight to the bar.

This dream and variations of it haunted him all week. Always the gentle Waif Maxx in it revealing his true nature to Chloe , Always ended up with her screaming and running so far and fast away from him.

After six nights of no sleep because of the dreams he had had enough. He had to find this dilapidated warehouse with this extraordinary being in it for himself. The detective had to be left out of this weird little induction.

HE knew he looked like shit. His suit haphazardly hung on his frame.  
He had no idea where to find this place. It wasn't in an airstrip in his dream recollection.  
It was in a shitty old warehouse. he pulled the corvette over visibly shaking,  
He really had no handle on this elusive Maxx.  
‘Celestial Charters indeed” he took a swig of his hip flask.  
Drive. His corvette seemed to say to him.  
He put the classic in gear and thought in his head. ‘Find me the LearJet, beautiful Corvette’  
He chuckled of the absurdity of his thought but then remembered that some humans thought that machinery had soul. He hoped so and willed his machine to find something, anything.  
After 2 hours of driving he had almost given up and pulled into a fuel stop to refuel.  
He turned the key to off. Curiously the Vette still purred. “surely you need some juice”  
his attention caught by his rear vision mirror. There was a looming building in the far distance of the rear view mirror. Was it the blessed structure he was after? He pulled the car around to drive down a perfectly asphalted road. was it wide enough to be a runway?  
The structure looked abandoned. It was definitely big enough to house a Jet.  
he pulled up to it shining his lights into the structure.  
A frame of a plane was there. But it was burnt out. Strike out.  
He shook with despair and let a few sobs erupt from him.  
He was a wreck and he thought he was so close.  
The corvette chose at that moment to turn off. “Great” he said outloud to no one in particular,  
“Now you run out of fuel.”  
Lucifer exited the car and weighed his options. He could call Maze for help, he certainly wasn't calling the detective- or he could fly home.  
He sighed. Those options didn't feel like a choice. He stiffened as he felt the shift like his dream’ Maybe he was in the right place after all. He again eyed the dilapidated building and the burnt out shell of a plane. He decided to look around the building to try to feel the shift again..

Maxx was happily working away on her jet to the bass of the Avalanches, she heard the roar of a car come down her strip. Goddamn Humans she sighed. She would have to beef up her game to disappear more.’ Oh nice Corvette ‘she thought to herself. and for a minute she thought to allow the owner in. “nah” she said. She felt an energy though that gave her pause.  
A silent prayer maybe ?  
“Please let me in, I need to talk to you” sighed Lucifer.  
She stopped what she was doing and went into customer mode. Definitely something up here,  
her guts told her to let this sad sap in, After all he did have a beautifully looked after Car.  
She appreciated that.  
She flitted to the front room wary of this intruder that her building wanted to admit inside.  
Lucifer surprised to turn around a corner and found a resemblance of a side door.  
A door would let him in. He turned the handle and the familiar shift happened.  
“Hello” ‘anybody home”  
He spied in from outside it was abandoned but as he crossed the threshold the clean lines of the building appeared before his eyes. “what the hell”  
“No nothing like that” Maxx offered.” she was small and Waif like in her appearance just like his dreams.  
“Can I help you sir?’ she asked.  
Lucifer stood dumfounded for a second, he had actually found the place.’ Am I dreaming” he asked no one in particular  
“It can be arranged “ stated Maxx- That brought Lucifer out of his dream state and her started to babble like an idiot .  
“I cant show the detective my nature yet, I am afraid that I would stuff it up and I don't want to loose her, we do it over and over so many times and she runs from me screaming every time “  
He babbled on incoherently for a few more minutes before she stopped him.  
He was a man broken for sure, She could see that, but he was proud and obviously not of this world to find her; and in a way very considerate to his detective.  
What to do.  
She knew Chloe should be notified.  
She offered the Man in the suit a drink as he way trying to suck the life out of his hip flask which was definitely empty.  
“You're definitely out of office hours” she smirked.

“I know I am … “ he started… “Im begging you….. please……. I need you to…have to be Alone..”

Maxx took a moment to actually look at this broken guy. He was wearing a three piece suit, ruffled but sexy as Hell. English but not human, She had to get to the bottom of that! She checked herself. ‘ Professional ‘ she reprimanded herself.  
“Im sorry let me start again., Lucifer Morningstar, My partner has chartered you and Im here to be … well you know “, he tried to regain some composure  
“Maxx, Celestial Charters, and Im not sure I understand. Your here to be ?…” she led him on.  
“ run through your degenerate screening process of course” he replied.  
‘Well ‘ thought Maxx . back to dreamland for you’

“Please Maxx,” her looked her in the eyes , squarely , that stopped her “ I cant lose her, I …… She’s the only thing precious to me in this place… “  
Maxx looked at him like she was ready to flick him out of her building.  
“Give me a chance Im begging you Please……… I love her”..  
Well he said it like it was a revelation to himself.

“Please follow me”….  
Maxx led him down the hall like before and to the room with the fire and the Bar.  
He could smell a curry being cooked and drank in the smell like it was his last breath.  
It was good . Dad be damned.  
She placed a large whiskey in front of him and poured a larger one for herself , When had her overalls been replaced by a shimmery silver top and jeans casual but elegant. He looked at her eyes, definitely green and her hair definitely platinum, he glanced at her ears and she noticed.  
“Mr Morningstar” she started.  
“Please call me Lucifer”  
“Mr Morningstar” she continued like a teacher telling of a naughty pupil “Im not sure that I can put you through the process without your partner present” she noted the fallen look on his face,  
Like he’d fallen his whole life.  
How the fuck could she do this…. would she do this? She could do this. She’d gone this far.

“However” he perked up a minuscule ‘“With your express consent to give Full disclosure I could waive the third party involvement if there is Full confidentiality agreed to on Both sides”  
‘Deal” the words escaped his mouth immediately.  
He stood up faced her clearly towering over this “what was she exactly” a 19 year old. Was she an angel? She definitely wasn't a sibling..

“Careful what you agree to?” she cautioned him.  
His eye caught the window overlooking the hanger, with the burnout body of a plane in the background, Was that his Corvette parked up right next to the fuselage, snuggling into the plane?  
His attention focused back to this girl who sat squarely facing him, she downed her drink.

He closed his eyes waiting for the touch and heard her pour another drink and smirk.  
He opened an eye to a offered glass. “Aren't you going to yknow, expose me.”  
“No you agreed to Full disclosure. No gentle nudge required.”  
“Ah” nervously he accepted the glass “ Touche Miss Maxx A deal is a deal.”  
He put his glass down and took a step away from her.  
He let himself change to his devil Face and when he saw little reaction he allowed his wings to unfurl. Hell fire burnt in his eyes, he had completely outed himself to this being.  
She looked at him with wonder and hope in her eye.  
Maxx stood up and took a step towards the man before her, Yes he wasn't from this place but he had laid himself bare before her, she could respect the courage he had taken to get to that point.

“You need to show her too”.

“What” exclaimed Lucifer intimidated by the Waif that was seemingly reading his soul.

‘A deal is a deal,” she replied

He felt the shift once more and his eyes focused on the Sapphire blue eyes and those wings! Silver and glowing matching his Glowing and white. He noted his Corvette through the window Snuggled up to the perfectly pristine LearJet . It was definitely trying to spoon the plane.?  
When had that shifted?,  
His eyes came back to the majesty before him. She was an Angel. But how.?

She shifted back to her Waif form and the LearJet faded too to be replaced by the burnt out shell.  
“How are you doing, that… Who are you,? Did my Father send you? “  
At the mention of his father Maxx stopped. ”your father, Is he a Winged beast as well?”

“Well No,” Lucifer admitted, “he’s the guy who created this place” he motioned his hands everywhere.  
He realised he was still bare before this Girl and shifted back, he took his seat and his whiskey.  
“So full disclosure!” he asked her suspiciously.  
“Ask away Lucifer..” the use of his name relaxed him “ I promised and I never tell anything but the Truth”  
“How interesting, me too!, what other traits do you posses? “ he asked.

He looked around taking in his surroundings, It was a classy place clean functional and not dilapidated at all. But through the window again he noted the burnt out plane.  
“Full disclosure, I get that” Maxx started “well If we are on the same plane I know you are one to keep your word, As Am I”  
She took another swig and this time Lucifer filled the glasses as she spoke.

“I have always been’, I guess you would call me a traveller, I scoured existence for something anything, I came across another being, His intent was to replicate, Procreate, I was young and didn't feel the need to do that so soon, He spent one date with me, I guess you could call it that,  
He was a self absorbed control freak with high expectations,” “ let me guess Overbearing and unforgiving” Lucifer finished for her.  
She looked like she was deciding to tell more, “uh I m not sure about that But he did say he was going to make many beautiful creatures in my likeness, Thats a deal breaker for me. Consent is huge for me” she looked him in the eyes her blue eyes flashed over and he reacted with red eyes for a moment.  
“He didn't stick around to see the full story, Looks like I made a lasting impression though.”  
She gestured to Lucifer “ last I heard he found some beautiful Goddess to make home with, and thats fine by me. I’m more of a lone wolf and was too young back then. But I like what he’s done here I am thankful I have at least one friend in this space.”  
“Chloe..” Lucifer sighed.  
Maxx nodded. “She knows all of me, She may tell you how we met, and thats for her to tell not me”  
“I understand”  
She could see the question on his lips. “ So, did I pass your test.”  
“Well”, She replied “the fact that your still here drinking with me, spooning my Jet with your Vette and not waking up from a bad dream in your penthouse isn't answer enough,  
Then I don't know what is.”  
Lucifer looked at this creature. For the first time looked at her. Honest Kind and here in the flesh.  
“Thankyou” he simply said.  
“There, That wasn't so hard.” Maxx  
“So what happens now”  
“Well, I don't know about you but I was busy listening to beats and doing some much needed maintenance to my Jet, Care to join me.” she asked dishing up two bowls of food.  
Lucifer blinked, did he just get invited to dinner in a burnt out shell, He had no fuel, maybe she had some stashed away.  
“Well I’d be delighted to accompany you” he took the bowl offered to him and she reached behind the bar to an ornate silver box and slipped it inside her overall’s pocket, Lucifer blinked her clothes had changed back when?  
She saw the odd look “Work clothes for working gals “she smirked and added, “ You have so much to learn there Young One” he nearly scoffed but followed her out to the hanger, He gazed in wonder as the walls around her cleaned up perfectly and the hangar opened up to reveal the perfectly shaped LearJet and his Corvette. “Well you are a wonder”.  
“Don't you know it ,” “Now” she dragged that last word out. “So another thing I love about this place is the extensive Garden.” She pulled the box out of her pocket and opened it and offered the contents to Lucifer. He peered inside. What the hey. ”Be still my beating heart, A lady after my own loves” He pulled the most elegantly rolled joint he had ever seen out of the box.  
“Jamaican” she smirked “best way to really get to know someone and relax , in my experience.”  
After sharing a meal and relaxing with the Jamaican sweets Lucifer again really took a look at this One. How had he not noted her existence before,  
Maxx hummed and blew out the biggest smoke filled breath he had ever seen fill up the area,  
She had changed again. Her natural form lay before him Elfin ears Silver hair Gorgeous Shimmering wings that trailed over the back of the chair. Sapphire Eyes locked with his.  
He gulped and she passed the joint back to him.  
What was happening to him,  
“Oops. Sorry I’ll tone it down for you, “ she giggled and got up stepping over him to reach over inside her jet. Her wings floated over him, Not touching him at all. She looked over her shoulder,  
He looked light a deer in headlights. Poor buggar he really was a babe in the woods.  
She activated the lockout mechanism of the Jet. “5 minutes” she whispered to it. The doors closed on the sleek body and Lucifer could see it was powering down.  
She turned and made her way back to the stunned Devil. Corvette dark and snugged still parked under the wing, Her wing grazed over the bonnet, The radio came to life with the Avalanches playing through the speakers.  
“I think someone wants to stay the night’ she remarked “such a beautiful automobile and she likes you.-Lucky for you” He took a long breathe in and Concentrated on the Car for a moment.  
Could inanimate objects talk?  
She leaned over the bonnet and kissed the Vette. “I like you too” she told the car “Be full for your charge”.  
Maxx stopped herself talking to the vehicle and looked at the devil mid breathe.  
she floated back to him and jumped next to him taking the joint out of his hands.  
“Yes.” she stated, “I am very weird and talk to all intelligent life, Including inanimates; and by the sounds of it you do too”  
He looked at her suspiciously ,”She said you asked her to bring you here”  
“Oh right” he confessed.  
‘So do you need a ride home?’ she asked blowing out another huge breath of sweet smoke.  
The Learjet had faded into the burnt out shell again and the music was getting softer.  
“Probably” admitted Lucifer although he was more intrigued about the way the Jet was fading to a shell and well he wasn't sure he could make it back with the Corvette in one piece.  
“Well Lucifer Morningstar,” she stood up impressively reaching her wings to full height behind her and Lucifer thought for a moment he felt like he knew what humans thought when the Divine revealed themselves . Awe Struck.  
”Im sure we will see each other soon enough, But for now, well, its been a pleasure to be myself with another” Maxx was looking at him with a serious smirk.  
“The Pleasure is all mine” Lucifer smiled ,He wasn’t sure if he should get up,  
her saw her hand go up and fingers click, He felt the shift again.

He woke up in his bed. Fully clothed like he’d been transported by that sound.  
Maybe he had. Was it all a dream.? It was still night time and he reached to his bedside table for his phone and found a business card with a Single Grey feather imaged on it.’  
‘Look forward to Chauffeuring you safely again ’ the words were emblazoned on the card.  
He smiled, ‘Well well well’ .


End file.
